Doctor Who?
by QueenKaterina
Summary: Tyler Herondale is in college and goes to London to study abroad. What she doesn't expect is to meet the Doctor, a man she adored growing up in the Dallas Institute. Tyler runs away with the Doctor, abandoning her chances of normality in mundane things. My first fanfic, and I suck at summaries.


I walk through the busy streets of London, eager to get to Starbucks to meet my tutor for my semester abroad. I push my glasses up on my nose, hating myself for oversleeping and not putting in my contacts, which are stowed in my bag. I pull out my iPod and plug in my headphones, tucking them into my ears. I look down to find a song and I choose Dark Horse by Katy Perry. When I look up, I see him.

A man in a trench coat with beautiful hair. He wears a brown pinstriped suit under his coat with a white shirt and a gray patterned tie. His eyes search the crowd and, locking on mine, he starts towards me.

'_No, please, don't. Keep walking. I have a meeting this morning.' _I think, closing my eyes.

When I feel a hand on my arm, they snap open. The man spins me around so that I'm walking in a different direction- away from my meeting place.

"Hello. Just keep walking, don't look alarmed. I'm the Doctor, and I need your help." The man says.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you keep me from my studies! I paid good money to come to London and you're going to sabotage my journalism career!" I whisper furiously.

"Sweetheart, please stay calm. I need you to help me." The Doctor says, turning his brown eyes on me in a pleading way.

"You do know I'm not mundane, right?" I ask, reaching for the stele in my bag.

"What? Of course you're human! Look at you!" The Doctor laughs.

I pull out my stele and wave it at him. "Then what do you call this?"

"A toy?" He answers, but his voice is weak.

"I'm Nephilim, and you are obviously not from this planet. Tell me who you are." I say, tucking my stele away.

"Come with me." The Doctor pulls me forward.

"Like I have a choice." I grumble.

The Doctor leads me to a blue Police Box. He snaps his fingers and the door opens. He grins at me and motions for me to enter and I do.

"This is the Tardis. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. It can travel anywhere through time and space." The Doctor announces, flipping switches and pulling levers.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Doctor. I have a duty to my people and if I run away with you, I'll be failing them." I argue.

My phone rings, and I answer it.

"Herondale." I snap.

"The little girl with the red locks, ran away with the madman with the blue box. The little rose who was bored of her world, ran away with the Doctor to see what unfurled. The impossible one who died before, comes back to life once more. The one who doesn't even remember, is the one who can turn his hearts to a burning ember. The one who stayed but not for long, because the love for him was much too strong. The one who died and came back to life, returned as a Roman determined to fight. The one whose hair was full of others' secrets, had one of her own but just couldn't keep it. Many have tried but none have succeeded, to kill the monster who can't be defeated. Many would love to be his friend, and we are all stories in the end. So if you have the chance to have an adventure with this man, run away with him as fast as you can."

"Who is this?" I snap. "Jace, this isn't funny! I turned my back on Manhattan! Let it go!"

The Doctor looks at me in concern.

"Johnathan Herondale, you better not be screwing with me!" I shout, but the voice doesn't answer.

The Doctor takes my phone and puts it to his ear. "Hello. The Doctor here. I just wanted to say that Miss Herondale will not be in contact for a while. She is quite busy with her studies here in London, and they will engulf her starting tomorrow. So, goodbye, and Miss Herondale will be in touch." The Doctor hangs up and hands me my phone.

"Doctor, you didn't have to do that." I say, rolling my eyes.

"If you do leave with me, I'll need to know your name and a little bit about you." The Doctor says.

"My name is Tyler Herondale. I am a child of the Nephilim, the half human, half angel servants of the angel Raziel. I was raised in the Dallas Institute but moved to the one in Austin to go to college at Southwestern University. I am nineteen years old. Your turn, Doctor." I sit in a chair and pull my knees up to my chest.

"I'm the Doctor. I come from the planet Galifrey and I am a Timelord- the very last. I have two hearts, you see, and I have seen everything from the dawn of time to the end of time. I have a sonic screwdriver and my faithful Tardis." The Doctor kneels in front of me. "What about you, little Nephilim?"

Deciding to be brave, I drop my glamour. The black runes of the Shadowhunters cover my skin and a white stone- a moonstone- glistens at my throat. I see the Doctor lift his hand to my chest and I tense. He touches the angelic rune- a diamond with wings- that nestles between my collarbone and my breasts.

"How fascinating. What do these do?" He touches another rune- the rune for flexibility- that rests on my right shoulder.

"Well, that one you're touching is used for, uh, flexibility." I blush. "And the one on my chest is the angelic power rune." I pull away and fish my Codex out of my bag. "This book has all the runes in it as well as more information."

"Fascinating." The Doctor stands. "So, we can go anywhere in time and space. Where would you like to go?"

"How about Athens?" I say, smiling.

"Greece, eh? Have you ever been?"

"Yes. But I want to go to the Athens when the playwrights reigned. Sophocles, Homer. Please, Doctor?" I ask.

"Yes. Of course. Hold on." The Doctor presses more buttons and the Tardis begins to spin. I grab the Doctor and hold onto him. He wraps an arm around my shoulder as we come grinding to a halt.


End file.
